


How to Get Your (Kind of) Alpha to Sleep with You

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, MattPeter, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't get how Matt is so in control, but he's willing to learn. And Matt's willing to teach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It really, really, began one night while Peter was on patrol.

Ordinarily, whether Alpha or Omega, it would begin to show around the early teenage years. Alphas would get their distinct scent that let anyone know that they were so obviously  _Alpha._

Omegas would start to get their own smell, and would experience their first heat. But for Peter, this was not the case. He apparently, was a late bloomer, not having experienced _any_ of these things. At 17, and Omega, he had yet to go through his first heat. He didn't present as one, didn't _smell_   like one, didn't even seem like he would ever be one. He chalked it up to some perk of the spider bite. Perk as in, he sure as hell didn't mind. Being needy for days without relief hardly sounds fun.

He doesn't think this makes him a _kid_ at all. Just that maybe, what came with the spider bite, was an alteration. Maybe, he assumed, he was just a beta now. And he was okay with that. It was much less complicated that way anyway.

"Watch your step!" He calls out, webbing down a pair of legs belonging to one of the thugs who'd come out that night to start up some trouble. There were three of them in total. Two Alphas and an Omega. One of them was a bald man, who's head was shiner than the Kingpin's which was pretty impressive. The one he'd webbed, who he dubbed leader of the three, fell face first onto the cold pavement with a loud smack. Peter, snickering, began to web him down more firmly.

"Told ya' to watch your step, pal. What? Light shining too brightly off that guy's he-"

Peter's joke gets caught in his throat.

 _That's_ when it starts.

First, it's a sudden feverish feeling he gets behind the spandex. Not the kind of heated sweatiness he usually got from fighting all night and swinging around. It's a warm, flushed feeling that grows hotter and hotter, making his knees feel weak. Gone is his bravado, replaced with a flushed face, and the _ache_. He's _hard_ , almost painfully hard, which clears up his confusion to what was happening. It had hit without warning, and the thugs seemed as frozen as he was at the new development.

"W-Wait. Time out." Peter tried, weakly. It's his whine that seems to unfreeze them.

"Spider-Man is an Omega?"

Peter really didn't like how that sounded.

But before Peter could do anything, Generic Thug Number Two had snapped something at him in an _Alpha_ tone. Peter's legs buckled, wanting to give into the guy's order.

"On your hands and knees." The thug said in a more confident tone, no longer intimidated by him. His mere voice had Peter literally fighting against his body, a losing battle against his instincts.

"We givin' orders now?" Peter said, trying to come up with some remark. Something, anything, but his own voice didn't even sound right to him. It was breathy and _wanting._ But he _didn't_ want it. It was just his body. He doesn't want this, but he sinks to the ground anyway on his hands and knees, eyes tightly screwed shut behind his mask. His arms shake, and he tries to fight off the feeling of anticipation, his cock tenting the spandex.

"Going to make you beg, Spider-Man." The Alpha tells him, jeering. His friends laugh as he moves closer. Peter tries not to think about what he knows is coming, about how this is his fault because he should have been carrying around suppressants on the off chance he ever presented as omega. About how he's going to be knotted in some alleyway. About all the little things that lead up to this moment.

It was a rare thing whether one was an Alpha or Omega, to be able to fight against instinct. For Alphas it was the scent of Omegas in heat, the pull to _mate_. For Omegas, it was the command of an Alpha. However, something in Peter snaps when he feels a hand twisting in the fabric of his mask. The reason he wore it was to protect the people he cared about. There were several reasons actually, but that was the one that slowly brought him back to his senses. Like hell was he letting some generic baddie put them in danger. Like _hell_ , was he going to be taken down by a common street thug. That was just embarrassing. Peter's hand snaps up, grabbing the offending wrist tightly. Slowly, the young vigilante gets to his feet and swings the thug into the Omega who'd been watching. The Omega Thug... O-mega thug... O-Mega moron was more like it.

Peter manages a breathless delirious laugh and stumbled forward with the force of his throw. O-mega Moron, where does he come up with this stuff?

But it's all over for him when a hand clamps down against the back of his neck, forcing Peter to _submit_. His eyes glaze over, and his mouth falls open, mind going completely numb. Generic Thug Number One, who Peter had not finished webbing down, had gotten loose. He grips Peter, forcing his head down while his clothed erection pressed up against Peter's ass.

"Forget about me?" He breathed the side of Peter's neck," I didn't forget about you." 

Peter _whined_ , able to feel the slickness between his legs. The only thing keeping him from grinding back against the guy was, well for one his dignity, and two, how corny that line was. Yeesh and they said he had bad material.

But it didn't matter, Peter had already lost. His face flushes brighter, burning with the humiliation of being beaten by generic baddies and the shame that came with this entire situation. It was over. What made it terrifying is how much his body _craved_ this. It was terrible. This is the sort of thing that happened to the people he was supposed to _save_ , not to him. He kicked his legs, but they didn't cooperate much as the thug yanked him back.

A whizzing sound suddenly filled the alleyway, catching the attention of the men. A club whirled through the air, smashing into to face of the man that held the docile vigilante. The thug released Peter at once, and stumbled back, blood gushing profusely from his nose. Through lidded eyes, Peter can make out the interlocking Ds, and the red eyes that seemed to glow under the light of the moon. For a moment, if not a second, he understands why people feared Daredevil.

"DD?" Peter asked, and it came out a whimper. He _hates_ this.

Oddly enough, Matt never really smelled strongly of Alpha, even now. Just the faintest hint of it. Daredevil didn't turn to look Peter's way, but Peter knew he didn't have to. The older vigilante handled the thugs so smoothly. Unlike the men he was combatting, Matt was more fluid, more in control. When he finishes with the Generic Thugs, he turns his head over to where Peter was slumped. The young hero didn't even remember falling back onto his knees.

And Matt _isn't_ jumping him. Peter wondered why that was.

"Stand up." The Lawyer was quick to come to his side, making Peter slowly look up at him. He didn't feel the urge to immediately do what he was asked to. He didn't instinctively obey him. But even the smallest smell of Alpha on Matt makes Peter _want him._ He wants for Matt to fuck him, to knot him and stop his aching. He trusts the older man to be the one to help him out with this torture. That's what it was. Torture. He crawled toward Matt instead, stopping at his feet.

"Please," He begged, grasping at his knees, anything, wanting it to just stop,  _needing_ Matt to make it stop," Please..."

"No," Matt growled, in That  _Alpha_ tone. Commanding and going straight to Peter's cock. As soon as it appeared, it was gone in the redhead's next words: "You must be a special kind of _stupid_."

He's blaming _Peter_ for this. Which the younger had been doing himself a moment ago, but that was different. Matt had no right.

"You're out here, in skin tight spandex during a heat?" Daredevil continued, sounding exasperated with him. He hauled him up by the front of his uniform, and Peter's breath hitched as the fabric brushed his hardening nipples. As much as he's trying to pay attention to Matt, the other guy was really making it difficult for him.  


The red eyes gave the impression that Matt was staring him down, and Peter could not look at him. He looks to the side instead as Matt awaits a response from him. Peter squirmed in his grip, unable to stop a small moan and he yanks his mask off, the heat becoming unbearable.  

"N-No Shut up. It took me by surprise. It's my first heat." He continued pitifully making Matt drop him.

"And what? You don't take suppressants just in case?"

Peter shook his head, giving a low sound in the back of his throat. The cold air felt so good against his heated skin. He heard Matt sigh, the kind of sigh teachers gave their students when they were through with them. But that train of thought takes Peter's mind elsewhere. Now he's imagining Matt taking him against a desk and whoa, where did that come from? But he doesn't have time to think or fantasize anymore, because Matt lifted him up into his arms and Peter couldn't _not_  squirm in his hold. Matt's hand rests firmly on the small of his back, just short of where Peter _needs_ it to be. It's Matt though, with crooked smirks and red hair, Peter can want this. He _does._

"Wha-" Peter breathed unable to stop from grinding against the lawyer.

"I'm not going to be held responsible for you by leaving you here to get jumped," Matt said, as if explaining," You don't deserve that just because you were stupid enough to have been out fighting without suppressants."

Nobody deserved that. Period.

Peter wondered how Matt did that, how he didn't react to an Omega in heat. He wondered if he should feel insulted by that.

When they reached Matt's apartment, the smell of Alpha was stronger being that it was Matt's _home_. Peter gives a loud whine against Matt's shoulder, and rolled his hips against him, trying to seek relief with no avail.

"Please?" He said into his neck, "Please, _Mattie_. Make it stop."

Matt just wouldn't understand how much Peter needed it. How much he _ached._ But the lawyer dropped him onto the carpet, and shut his window, closing the blinds as if he hadn't heard him. Peter groaned miserably and banged his forehead down against Matt's carpeted floor. Why was Matt being such a _dick_? Finally, Matt tilted his head down, red eyes of his mask staring him down again.

"I'm not going to fuck you," He stated, "Now stand up."

Oh

Right, it must have been a Catholic thing.

"S'it because of yer Religion or something? Matt. I. am. dying." Peter groaned again.

"No. Now stop being dramatic. It's because you're underage and you're not thinking clearly," Matt corrected,"This is your first heat. You have no clue what's going on with your body aside from what Sex Ed might have taught you. And Sex Ed doesn't teach you about _regret_."

"How do you not-" Peter struggled to find the right words that won't make him sound pathetic. What he wants to say is, 'Why _wont you fuck me?'_

"Because, unlike you and many others, I'm in control of _my_ body." Matt gives an irritating smirk,"I have enough common decency not to turn into a savage just because I smell something good."

Peter's mind tried to process this, but it was hard because his mind was so hazy with lust; with the need to be knotted, to be mated. For a moment, he hated Matt. If anything, he should be having it _worse_ than Peter, with better senses. The lawyer made it sound so easy, like you could just-

"How?" He demanded," Show me." He frowned when he saw Matt pursing his lips as if debating.

"Alright."

.

 

The bucket of ice, cold water being dunked on Peter’s head is something his spidey sense doesn’t warn him about. It’s also something he’s gotten used to in the past five minutes. Five minutes that were an eternity in cold water.

“I-I _so_ hate you right now.” Peter said through his chattering teeth. He sat in nothing but his boxers in Matt’s bathtub. And it’s the best thing he can come up with at the moment, but at least he doesn’t feel like he’s burning up from the inside anymore. Freezing to death actually didn’t feel any better though. Matt simply poured another bucket over his head and set it down.

“You’re not feverish anymore.”

‘No duh,’ Peter thought. Because of course his skin wasn’t heated anymore, he was too cold for that. But it wasn’t as if cold showers were the miracle cure for a difficult heat. The cold only brought down the warmth and took his mind off of his aching arousal. It was a temporary solution until Matt could get Peter some suppressants. Or that's what Peter assumed he was going to do. Matt was smart after all, right? He would know right?

“N-Nice Job, M-Magoo,” Peter managed in reply,” It must be the cold water. How’d y-you figure t-that?”

His comment was met with another, this time unnecessary, bucket of water being poured over his head. His hair was already dripping soaked and his lips were probably even turning blue.

“I’m trying to be nice, you know.” The lawyer said dryly,” And you’re making it rather hard Peter. I mean, I could kick you out. Maybe I should.”

Peter grinned at him though Matt wouldn’t be able to see it anyway. Whatever.

“N-Nah, I-I’m great c-company.”

Matt rolled his eyes, but he gave the smallest smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night had been dissatisfying to say the least. At the time anyway. Peter looked back now and felt a surge of embarrassment thinking back to the way he had acted. Even now, he sat at the table of his own place, his head bowed in silent shame. The night had proceeded like so:

Matt had given Peter some time to cool off  before calling his friend to pick up suppressants. Foggy Nelson looked vaguely annoyed to be called in the middle of the night, and Peter could hardly look him in the eye from sheer embarrassment. If this was how his first heat was going he really wasn’t looking forward to any others. At the very least, something good did arise from Peter’s humiliating night. Matt was offering to show him how to better control himself so that he wouldn’t- No. So that he couldn’t be taken advantage of.

He shuddered, shoving those thoughts out of his mind before he could make himself sick. Luckily, Aunt May hadn’t been home last night. She had yet to return from girl’s night or whatever. Peter honestly didn’t get it. She would be gone all weekend. A little part of him wanted her to be here. He felt alone, and there was a tightness in his chest that he was sure her presence would ease. He dug into his breakfast of last night’s Chinese, almost sulkily, when his phone rang. He jumped, fork clattering onto the table. Jumpy...Too Jumpy. He shook his head, trying to clear his head before answering his phone.

“Hello?”

“Pete! You sound like shit…”

It was Johnny. Why would Johnny be calling him? Briefly, Peter racked his mind, trying to remember if he had any standing plans with him that he’d forgotten in light of his recent dilemma, but he couldn’t think of anything.  

“Yeah,” Peter said, chewing slowly and then swallowing thickly, "That's because I just woke up.”

That didn’t sound bitchy at all. ‘Jeeze, Parker, get it together.’ He thought. One little _incident_ and he was a mess. He couldn’t take on anyone this way. He forced those thoughts away with a shudder.

“Not judging, but It’s 12:00.” Johnny said, even though he sometimes woke even later than that,"I called to see if you were okay, man. I saw the news.”

Peter knew what he was talking about, but at the same time he didn’t. Not in the way people blocked out or repressed unwanted memories (Boy, would that make things so much easier right now though), but in the way that he had no idea whatsoever how Johnny could have possibly found out. His cheeks filled with shame, and the sickness he had been trying to push away was back, full force. His mind jumped to Matt. Had he _said_ anything? No, he wouldn’t have. He knows Matt wouldn’t have, he wasn’t the type of guy to do that. Not to mention they were _friends._ He was a dick, but Matt wasn’t that kind of dick.

But then he slowly processed what Johnny had said. The news. He dropped his phone, ignoring Johnny’s questioning buzzes from the receiver and pulled up an article on his laptop featuring that day's news. Sensationalism was the name of the game. And there it was in bright red: Spider-Man, an Omega? There was a picture of Matt’s form, clad in red, carrying him away at a dizzying height. Peter wonders how anyone but maybe himself could have gotten that shot. He picked up his phone.

“Johnny, I’m going to have to call you back.”

“Wait, Pete, what happened? Do you-”

“I’m fine! Look! It was no big deal. I’ll call you back.” Peter snapped and hung up.

He tried looking for a picture or name of the photographer who had gotten the shot but gave up after several unsuccessful searches. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Immediately, he felt guilty for snapping and Johnny, but he didn't want to talk. He felt strange, wanting company but at the same time needing to be alone. He reached up and scrubbed his face with his hands before throwing away the rest of the take out.

He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt awoke on Sunday morning, at 3:00 AM, to his ringing phone. It put him immediately in a foul mood, given that Sundays were days he allowed himself to oversleep, and that last night he and Foggy had went out for drinks. They hadn’t done that in such a long while, but the downside was the hangover he was experiencing. Understandably, he wasn’t in a very talkative mood. He sat up and reached for the phone on his dresser answering it with a mumbled ‘hello.’

“Matt, it’s me.” Peter’s voice came through the receiver. He sounded off, and Matt’s brows pulled together in confusion. He hadn’t seen him since helping him out the night before last, friday, which had been a disaster.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Matt almost groaned,”What do you _want_?”

He heard a huff of annoyance, and Matt couldn’t help but reciprocate that feeling, though he had to remember to be sympathetic. That was really the only reason he wasn't giving Peter more hell about calling him before the crack of dawn. He had to remember that Peter had been in a situation that would be traumatizing for anyone else. He was handling it better than most (as far as Matt knew) but at the same time it was hard for the redhead to think of the boy as a victim. Especially when he could bend streetlamps with his bare hands.

“Cranky much? Did I interrupt your _alone time_ or something?”

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally adding that to the list of reasons it was hard to feel sorry for Peter at all.

“I’m hanging up.” Matt announced, and was about to do so until Peter’s next words stopped him.

“Wait, don’t.”

Matt raised a brow, silent, waiting for the younger man to continue. When he didn’t, his lips pressed into a hard, impatient line.

“Peter.”

All he got was a soft snore from the other end of the line, signalling that Peter had fallen asleep. Matt sighed, but his face softened, listening to the sounds of Peter’s breathing for a few minutes. He hung up and set the phone back on his dresser, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow. He attempted to get back to sleep but the pounding headache pulsing in his head prevented him from doing so. It took a few tosses and turns for him to settle back into bed.

He woke up on his own accord at 9:00 AM. By the time he had showered, gotten dressed, and made breakfast, a knock sounded at his door. He had just been in the bathroom, taking his pain medication. He knew it was Peter, and made quick work with the needle he was using on his arm, before going to answer. The younger man knocked three more times before Matt answered.

And when he did, Peter cringed.

“What?” Matt asked, giving himself credit for not snapping considering he’d been disturbed in his sleep at an unreasonable hour.

“You… smell.” Peter said.

Matt’s brows drew together and the younger hero rushed to assure.

“Not bad, but it’s like that… day. You just smell _a lot_ like well,” Peter gesticulated lamely, "Alpha.”

“Could that be because I am one and this is my _apartment?”_ Matt asked, scrunching his nose a little in that way Peter thought was kind of cute,“Use your head. Come in."

That wasn't what he meant though. Matt was just weird. His scent fluctuated so that it was never really one thing. It was either that he only had the tiniest whiff of Alpha on him, or it was full blown, and there never was an in between. It kind of confused Peter a little, he wondered if it was a control thing too, and something he could learn.

He stepped away from the door, and Peter let himself in, looking around. He’d been to Matt’s place several times of course. It was just always so neat. He conscientiously took off his shoes, knowing Matt would probably complain if he tracked mud, knowing how Matt would somehow _know_ if he tracked dirt. He pursed his lips, feeling the need to apologize for something but he didn’t and instead took a seat on the lawyer's couch, pulling his legs up to his chest. He had called Matt that morning, unable to sleep. He was better now though, peachy compared to yesterday.

 Matt on the other hand was experiencing something akin to dread only it wasn’t really, but he didn't have a poetic way to put it either. He was feeling reluctant to teach Peter anything. Mainly because he didn't know if he could, and that wasn't just because he was a terrible teacher. He grabbed Peter a water bottle and tossed it to him.

“When do we start?” Peter asked, trying not to show eagerness or anxiety as he caught the bottled water. He hoped it wasn’t something like meditation. He’s sure that worked for some people but sitting still was very difficult for him. His mind had the tendency to wander easily, and Matt’s presence made him feel self conscious enough to fidget at times.

“Be Quiet.”

Peter blinked, and opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly felt a compulsion to listen. It hit him like a wave, and he felt a tremor move through his body. He _wanted_ to listen to Matt. To be good for him though he was not marked by him. It was just as natural as breathing.

Matt was marveling.

"Here _I_  thought that was asking too much of you." He didn't like a quiet Peter though. It was eerie, and it just wasn't Peter at all. Still, he pressed on. This was for his own good, Matt thought. It was Peter who had asked for this, he wasn't doing this because he lusted for power over the younger man or anything. This wasn't for selfish reasons at all.

Or so he told himself.

"It's funny. How can you think for yourself if you can’t disobey the first Alpha that tells you what to do?"

Peter couldn’t open his mouth. He stared up into Matt’s shades as if he had been struck by him. He might as well have been. The closer to him the blind man stepped, the more weak in the knees Peter felt. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought it was a good thing he was already sitting. He wanted Matt closer, needed him to _touch_ him. A sound escaped the back of his throat, like a whimper.

Matt was in front of him now. Directly in front of him, and he reached out to rest a hand on Peter’s cheek. He could not help himself. He shut his eyes tightly and leaned into his touch. All too suddenly Peter couldn’t breathe. When he was younger and before he got his powers, he remembered having an asthma attack once. This was nothing like that. He was inhaling the smell, the scent of Alpha pheromones, with each breath. And Matt, a smell so purely him. _Clean_ and warm.

“Is this what you want for the rest of your life? A slave to your own instincts.”

Wait, what?

Uh, how many women had Matt slept with exactly? Yeah that’s right.

“No.” Peter suddenly blurted out with real aggression as he shoved Matt back,”No, _you_ shut up. Do you have to be such an ass about it? You’re really one to talk, like your dick doesn’t rule your life?”  
    
Though Peter had resisted that one, Matt _did_ look genuinely offended if his narrowed eyes were any clue. Okay, Peter conceded, perhaps bringing up Matt’s love life was a low blow. He was just frustrated that Matt still had the audacity to talk to him like that when he was really trying. Matt had _no_ clue what the passed few days had been for him personally. It was quite the emotional roller coaster, and even that was an understatement. So he could quite frankly get off his back. 

However, Peter hadn't realized, until he saw the hand the other man was holding to his chest, that when he had shoved Matt, he _really_ shoved him. He had made him stumble back, Peter guiltily realized, so he needed to watch his strength. The last thing he wanted to do was break him for trying to help him out.

“Sorry.” Peter said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt sweaty all of a sudden though nothing physically exerting had really happened... Yet.

Matt was torn between being impressed or bitter over his retaliation and just settled on letting it go. That's what they were here for after all, getting Peter through this. He waved him off for a break.

"Oh and Peter?"

Peter looked up from his phone, to Matt, still wondering if he was mad or upset when he paused at the sight of the lawyer's sharp smirk that had goosebumps rising on his arm.

"That one was a free shot. The next one won't be."

Peter shivered, but it was definitely the good kind of shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

“I’m tired, Matt. Really, really tired.” Peter gave a huff, keeping his hands on the man’s shoulders. Matt wanted to smack his hands off of him. He was going to but he heard the honest, physical exhaustion carried in his voice. So, instead he gently pulled Peter’s arms away by his wrists, but since Peter had been putting most of his weight into them he lost his balance, falling _into_ him, face first against his neck.

Matt stood there for a moment, almost stiffly before wrapping an arm around him in a semi-hug. He got him onto the couch and took a seat next to him, resting his head back on the couch.

Peter mumbled something that Matt surprisingly didn’t catch.

“Just because I have better hearing than most doesn’t mean I can understand you when you slur your words.” Matt’s fingers were still enclosed around his wrist, making the position awkward when on the couch. Peter was just too...clingy.  

“Everyone knows.” Peter said more clearly. Matt could sense the shame he felt, thought it stupid for Peter to be ashamed of that at all. Maybe he hadn’t helped, berating him when he first found him in the alley, but it was nothing to be ashamed about. Matt had just been concerned and very angry at the pack that had cornered him. Perhaps he had been a little too rough on him, taking out his anger on the wrong person.

Matt felt like a hypocrite in that moment too. He, without qualms, practically called Peter childish for being ashamed of something he couldn't help, when he couldn't even stand _himself._ It was different for him though. He wasn’t shameless, he didn't have self hatred weighing on his shoulders. He was confident enough to not care... But that was easy when he was somewhat of a recluse. This wasn’t because he was an Alpha. Far from it.  

“And what?” Matt questioned, "So what if everyone knows? Are you going to quit parading around in spandex just because everyone knows you’re not an Alpha? Man up, Peter. I never expected that from _you_ of all people. Where’s the cocky shtick now?”

“ _Matt_ ,” Peter hissed," I am tired. I'm tired of arguing with you, and I'm just plain tired in general. Can’t you just let me sit here and wallow. I had a rough few days. Is it too much to ask for you to be a little more, I dunno, nicer to me?"

Matt looked annoyed before he suddenly smirked.

“I think I’m very nice. Nice enough for you to want to fuck apparently."

“And _I'm_ the cocky one? I would tell you to look in a mirror, Red...”

It was then that Peter decided he liked Matt. Hormones weren’t talking for him here, even back before he’d presented as an omega, he remembered having a sort of man crush on him. Matt was like that cool older friend who could sneak you alcohol. Only, Matt probably wouldn’t sneak him alcohol because he was a lawyer and he pretended to be responsible.

(There was no way a guy named The Daredevil was responsible.)

And Matt wasn’t pulling away from their lazy embrace on the couch. It gave Peter a feeling, something like a high, and he took Matt's ease as a good sign to proceed. He turned his head up in his direction, his nose nearly bumping the older man’s chin. His wrist was released, and Peter dropped a hand to Matt's knee.

“Peter…” Matt said warningly, and half reluctantly.

Peter moved closer. Matt could feel his warm breath on his mouth and taste his scent on his tongue. He shut his eyes behind his shades, gripping the younger man tighter when suddenly Peter yanked away.

“S-Shit, I forgot about Aunt May.” He said in a flustered rush that gave Matt near whiplash. His brows furrowed, and Peter was out of his arms in an instant. Matt pulled back with a guilty expression when he registered what Peter said.

“What? Have to get home before curfew?” Matt asked with a teasing smirk of amusement that quickly faltered when Peter said nothing in response.

“You do don’t you?” Matt suddenly asked. Another reminder waving warningly in his face. Why this couldn’t happen.

“It isn’t curfew.” He said defensively, crossing his arms,”She was just out for the weekend. She worries but I’m old _enough_ , Matt, I swear. I make my own decisions. I'm a big boy, I can wipe my own nose and everything."

“We’re not talking about this.” Matt said,” Not right now. Go home.”

“ _Matt.”_  Peter said but didn’t have time to argue. Aunt May would be home any minute. But this wasn’t over.

“We’re not done.” Peter told him, webbing his things his way and leaving through the window.

.

Peter remembers to call Johnny back that night after skillfully avoiding his aunt’s questioning. She had unfortunately made it back before he had. That and he had somehow missed all ten of her calls. Woops. Matt was distracting, this wasn’t new. But he couldn’t tell her that, so he made up an excuse about taking a few pictures for work. He was glad she was home though. Seeing her made him relax. He hugged her tightly as soon as he'd come home, confusing her greatly. Maybe that's why she'd bought his excuses easily.

“Pete?”

Johnny sounded distracted. Peter could distantly hear other people on his end of the line, and he wondered if he was interrupting something. It must not have been important if he had the time to answer… Actually, it could have been important. Knowing Johnny, he probably would have answered anyway.

“Yeah it’s me.” Peter said awkwardly. He was unsure what to say. He had no idea how to apologize for his behavior yesterday, or if he even wanted to. Matt’s words echoed in his head:  _Man up._ But Peter didn’t know what that was supposed to mean anymore. He didn’t know whether apologizing to Johnny would be a sign of weakness, and he felt like his every move would now be scrutinized and judged. Was this really what omega life was like?

Peter didn’t like it.

“Look, we don’t have to make a thing about it,” Johnny said, and he also sounded awkward which was odd for him,”I get it, man. You were almost raped-”

Peter blocked him out for a moment, taking a deep shuddering breath. Why did this subject have to come up? Couldn’t he see that Peter just wanted to put it behind him? He was grateful for Matt all of a sudden. Not just for helping him ensure that nothing like that would ever happen again, but when Peter was with him, he treated him no differently and it made him feel better. Shoving him and knocking him around also helped. He now knew why Matt was so tough on criminals, it really was a way to get out your frustrations. Maybe not the healthiest way, but it helped.

“I’m okay,” He said, not snapping at him,“Matt’s helping me get a better handle on myself… You know in his ninja way. I just want to forget about it. Nothing happened, so it doesn’t matter.”

Johnny was quiet on the other end of the line for a second.

“Alright man.”

Peter wanted to ask if Johnny thought any different of him now. If anything had changed between them. There was that stupid stereotype after all. Alphas and Omegas couldn’t be just friends. He didn’t want to be seen as weak by his friends and comrades. He didn’t want Captain America to second guess himself before ordering Peter to do something. He didn’t want to be sneered at by older heroes. But as if reading his mind, Johnny spoke up.

“Hey nothing’s changed between us. I swear, I mean… I don’t think about you any differently. We’ll hang out or something. I mean, you got to get bored hanging around DD.” Johnny said, snickering,”Oh no wait, you got a weird thing with him. Like you’re flirting or whatever.”

“Matt’s not that bad when he’s not being intense.” Peter found himself saying,”But we can do something sometime. Smell ya later, hothead.”

“See ya, webhead.”


	5. Chapter 5

He and Johnny did end up making plans to hang out a few weeks later when Peter had been let out for Spring Break. He had seen Matt around on patrols, but the man never really stopped to say hello. It was more of a casual nod here and there or grunt sort of thing. It irritated him that Matt had to be so Catholic about this while claiming to _not_ be Catholic about it. He needed to make up his mind. Unless of course, Peter made the first move…

He was almost out the door pondering this, and hadn’t even realized that he had begun to smile. A small grin had found it’s way across his face as he thought about Matt and his idiosyncrasies. Sure, sometimes they were annoying, but he liked the way Matt would occasionally brush a hand to the small of his back. He liked the times Matt forgot his inhibitions enough to joke with him, and the way he sounded when he was pleased that something went his way...

May caught sight of Peter’s face as he was leaving. She put a hand to her cheek and watched him get his jacket on with a soft smile. It was the first time in awhile that she had seen him so happy and her heart was melting. She had a strong feeling it was because of _someone,_ and whoever it was had her gratitude.

“I haven’t seen you smile that way in a long time **.”**

Peter jumped, too distracted to have heard her approaching. He opened his mouth, shut it, and began toying with the zipper of his jacket.

“Hey, I smile all the time,” Peter said just a little too defensively for her to let slide.

“Well, never like that.” She said, her lips pursed in suspicion before a sly smile came to her face,” You’ve been acting strangely these past few weeks. Is this about that Storm Boy you’re seeing today?”

“No!” Peter hastily denied and it sounded somewhat strangled in his embarrassment.

To his credit, his cheeks remained their normal color. Johnny would never let him hear the end of it if he found out about this **.** To be fair to Aunt May though, she didn’t know the change that had occurred in Peter’s body. Being a beta meant that her sense of smell was below an Omega and Alpha’s average. Peter was grateful for that because it helped him avoid an even more embarrassing conversation. Worse than the interrogation they were going through now.

“Alright…” Aunt May said, though she didn’t sound convinced.

Peter finished his escape out the door. Well that was awkward. He shook his head and grabbed his board, but didn’t plan on riding all the way to The Baxter Building. After about a block, Peter turned into an alleyway and ditched his board, switching into his uniform. He began scaling the brick wall in front of him, swinging the rest of the way to Johnny’s place. He was promised videogames and soda of the non grape kind.

He hung upside down in front of the window and knocked on it with the backs of his knuckles. After a few moments, the Fantastic Four’s robot, HERBIE, finally let him in. Without further ado, he flipped inside and shut the window behind him courteously.

“Thanks, buddy. Hey, can you show me where Johnny is?” Peter asked him and followed the robot to the man’s bedroom.

Johnny looked like he was sulking or deep in thought. It was hard for Peter to tell, but he _did_ look pretty terrible overall.

“Hey, everyone else gone? Where’s Ben?” Peter asked, plopping down beside him. It was then Peter found out _why_ Johnny looked so terrible. He was sick, with a red, runny nose and the whole shebang.

“Dunno, they all went off to go do something cool without me,” Johnny said. Hah, he was _whining_ about it. Which wasn’t funny on its own but with the stuffy nose, it sounded pretty damn funny.

Peter snickered at him, earning a glare.

“I thought you couldn’t get sick. This is great, you sound like Howard the _Duck_!”

“Payback is a bitch, Pete. Remember that.” Johnny muttered, opening a grape soda.

“Hey, you said no grape!”

“Two Words. Payback.” Johnny said shaking up a soda out of Peter’s line of sight, before sliding it to him. Peter declined though, not because he had seen him shake it, but because he didn’t want it.

“Payback is one word.” He smartly replied,” And I don’t get sick…”

He was allergic to cats though apparently.

“Whatever,” Johnny huffed, in a disgusting, rattily way that made Peter cringe. Ew. He almost declined the controller that was handed to him.

“Sick or not I’m going to kick your ass, webhead.”

Perhaps on any other day he would, but today Peter doubted that. He casted a glance at his friend and the obstacles in the way of Johnny’s victory- non virtually that was. His runny nose would most likely be his downfall. Loser.

“Don’t count your eggs before they hatch, _ducky_.” Peter mocked, deciding that this was definitely the distraction that he needed. He wanted a break from it all. Alphas, Betas, Omegas, even Matt. He just wanted to be Peter. Peter and Johnny, two friends playing video games, and no societal order telling him his place in the world.

.

As it turned out, payback was indeed a bitch.

Not even a week later, Peter found himself sick with a bug.  Not only should that have been impossible but it was unfair that he had to spend a few weeks into his Spring Break sick. Surprisingly, Matt showed up in his bedroom, sitting at his bedside in a chair he must have brought in from the kitchen. Peter wasn’t even sure if he had come in through the front door or the window because he had been asleep. He doesn’t want to consider the fact that Aunt May had let him in. She was too sweet and too old to handle the fact that her nephew was hanging around Matt Murdock, rumored vigilante.

“Are you taking time out of your busy schedule ignoring me to come see me? Be still my beating heart,” Peter grunted, glad that his constant prodding and poking at the man had broken him, not glad that he had to give in when Peter was sick,“Can we reschedule?”

Matt was briefly given a taste of his own medicine. He had been in Peter’s bedroom for most of an hour, where it smelled most heavily of him. There were traces of his aunt, but mostly it was just Peter. Matt closed his eyes behind his shades, not answering for a moment. It didn’t have any real effect on him. Peter just smelled _good_.

“I wasn’t ignoring you. Maybe you’re just too,” Matt opened his eyes, lips searching for the right word, ”Needy.”

He could just feel Peter’s offense and gave him a self satisfied smile.

“I’m not needy! Did you come here just to insult me? I don’t want to hear how I’m a bad guest when I come over anymore.” Peter complained, coughing raggedly into his tissue.

Matt took pity on him, because he could hear how sick he sounded with all that congestion clogging up his respiratory tract. He lifted a bag he had in his hand and shook it.

“Am I still a bad guest?” He asked, with a smirk. 

As Matt predicted, Peter’s curiosity got the better of him and he asked, “What’s in the bag? Something kinky I hope.”

Matt wrinkled his nose and tossed it at him.

“Jesus, you’re such a fruit, Parker.”

Peter grinned and opened the bag. In it was a Coke, and the greasiest hotdog New York had to offer.

“Aw, Mattie. You shouldn’t have.” He said, popping open the bottle of soda.

“Believe me, I wasn’t going to.” He said, looking almost as disgusted as he felt when Peter began eating.

“So why did you?” Peter said, though it was hard for Matt to decipher what had been said, as Peter was talking with his mouth full.

“Well,” Matt said, and he was being somewhat truthful,“ I wanted to prove to you that I could be nice.”

The truth was, Matt had been thinking over the pros and cons in _romantically_ involving himself with Peter. He wanted to think that the fact that Peter fought villains of his own rogues’ gallery, and on a daily basis, would mean that Matt’s own enemies couldn’t use Peter to get to him. He didn’t want to think of Peter as some sick form of therapy relationship to get over Karen either. Peter, at the core, was first and foremost his friend. A friend he was attracted to, but nevertheless his friend.

But even if he wasn't simply using Peter, Matt and Foggy were starting to go out for drinks after every court case again. Things would never really be normal again, but they were okay. Peter was by no means his new crutch, but he was a sign that he was finally moving on at least.

There was a bigger issue of course, that Matt was ignoring, blaring constantly in the back of his mind.

“Matt…” Peter said, bringing him out of his thoughts. Matt gave a hum of acknowledgement, looking in the Omega’s general direction.

“I can almost hear you thinking, and it’s giving me a headache.” Peter stopped eating to blow his nose (unattractively) into a tissue.

“Sorry,” Matt said, voice uncharacteristically soft. Well, uncharacteristically soft for when he was around Peter. It made him feel all warm and… tingly.

Peter took another bite of his hotdog to stall, chewing extra slowly as he tried to find the best way to broach the subject. Matt ought to have an instruction manual accompanying him for how exactly to court him.

“Listen.” Peter balled up the hotdog wrapper. Matt attempted to take him seriously, feigned giving him his complete attention, but he sounded ridiculous, like he was practically squawking out the words.

“Listening.” Matt quipped, making Peter huff.

“Why do you always get a sense of humor when it’s inconvenient?” The younger hero muttered darkly, "I'm trying to be serious over here. I want you to be my Alpha. Yeah sure-”

Peter gesticulated unhelpfully with hand movements that didn’t really mean anything

“-I’m not really sure how that works. I know you’re trying to teach me so that I won’t _need_ an Alpha in the first place, but I mean a _relationship_. Matt, I like you and hey I _know_   you can’t get enough of me. I’m almost 18, which doesn't even matter since the age of consent in New York is 17, I know because I looked it up, and if I risk my life on a daily basis for this city I damn well can handle a relationship with a twenty something lawyer.”

“28,” Matt supplied helpfully slowly moving closer, bracing a hand on the mattress, making it dip in, "Alright Peter. I think you made your point. If you want me to, I'll be your Alpha.”

Peter gaped at him.

“That’s it? No ‘You don’t know what you want, you’re too young’ speech? Come on, I had an entire argument ready.”

“You’re trying to argue with a lawyer?” Matt asked, trying to fight the smile tugging at the corner of his lip, “That would be a losing battle. Besides, I thought you didn’t like arguing with me, remember?”

“I- I-” Peter couldn’t respond. Matt was close now, so close he could feel his breath fanning across his face. Before he could form a coherent sentence, Peter sneezed loudly, making Matt cringe when he felt small amounts of spittle and bits of of Peter’s hotdog spray his face.

“Maybe this is a conversation best saved for later.” Matt grunted, wiping his face with the back of his hand, leaning away from him.

Though Matt could not see it, Peter had the decency to look sheepish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I got a cool super awesome rad Beta who pointed out to me mistakes in previous chapters (and boy were there a lot) as well as beta read this one Praise her art and works here: [Greyet ](http://ninatheseadeer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 2) I am now hip with tumblr 2 where I mostly reblog marvel stuff [here](http://tinyzombiez.tumblr.com/) (I take prompts 2) 
> 
> 3) Greyet mentioned to me that things seemed hasty and I realized I kept forgetting to mention that before anything else (Social Standing when concerning A/B/O dynamics, eventual sex, yadada) matt and peter are first and foremost friends which is why Peter is ok with wanting to pursue a relationship with him, which I tried to work in here.


End file.
